


No Poké Balls Allowed

by Writing_Bearifficly



Series: The Random Experiences of Chance Barnett [1]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Writing_Bearifficly
Summary: One of the key laws of Ryme City was simple: no Poké Balls allowed.Of course, that resulted in some odd sights.





	No Poké Balls Allowed

Chance Barnett had a simple job.

Tourists coming to Ryme City often came with Pokémon in Poké Balls. Poké Balls were forbidden in Ryme City. His job was to ensure that the tourists didn’t break that key law.

There was a lot of frustration directed at him, of course. Over the years at his job, he became desensitized to that kind of thing. Let them hurl insults at him. He could deal with it.

There were understanding people, too. Ones who understood what he did, and why he did it. Those people were rays of sunshine throughout the day and often brought a smile to his face.

Of course, no matter how people responded to his job, the one key rule his job was founded on would never be changed.

No Poké Balls allowed. 

* * *

“Pardon?”

Chance let out a sigh. “Them’s the rules. No Poké Balls allowed. They either gotta come out or you put them into a PC Box over there.” He pointed to a line of PCs positioned against a wall.

The girl he was talking to chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, but… why?”

Chance shrugged. “For a more harmonious world between Pokémon and humans. No battles. No Trainers. No Poké Balls. So the Pokémon gotta come out.”

The girl’s hand hovered over her purse, yet she didn’t pull her Poké Balls out yet. “And if I have a valid reason for keeping them in their Poké Balls?”

“Then into the PC Box they go.”

The girl hesitated for a few seconds, then let out a sigh. She reached into her purse and pulled out a Dusk Ball and five blue Poké Balls that Chance had never seen before in his life -- and he’s seen pretty much every kind of Poké Ball.

“You guys  _ better _ behave yourselves,” the girl hissed, then threw all her Poké Balls into the air. A jellyfish emerged first, followed by a white Bug type Pokémon with a long white veil. Next came a bundle of wires connected to a star, followed by a Pokémon that looked to be made up of rockets. Then came a giant black crab, followed by a purple and gold Pokémon that Chance was certain was a Legendary.

“All right, guys, come on.” With that, the girl walked through, followed by her absurd team.

Chance watched them for a few seconds, then shrugged and turned back to the next person in line.

That was far from the weirdest thing he had seen.


End file.
